Alerick Orr
Alerick Orr is an original character made exclusively for this roleplay. Like much of the main cast of this roleplay, he is continually in his fourth year at Hogwarts. His birthday is June 15th, he is 15 years old, and he is in Slytherin. In the roleplay, he is played by Over9000Skittles. Personality Alerick is known for being annoying, loud, and offensive. Whenever he sees an oppurtunity to taunt someone (usually about where they're from or what they look like), he will. He tries to convince everyone that he's 'the good guy Slytherin' because he believes all the rest of the people in Slytherin are 'evil douchebags', but really he's just as bad if not worse than most of the people in Slytherin. He often brags about himself, and has a hatred for any and everyone who is negative towards him at any time; the only person not subject to any teasing by him is a character from a completely different dimension. Relationships Draco Malfoy Alerick has an enormous hatred for Draco. He believes Draco to be 'the evillest of the evil' and often accuses him of trying to murder him and other people, when Draco obviously isn't half of the time. He hates having to be in the same room as him, and always calls him a douchebag whenever he gets the chance, to which Draco responds to with a simple raised middle finger. Fay Pope Pretty much Alerick's favorite bullying victim, Fay often gets sad about whatever mean things Alerick has to say, or else just ignores him all together. Since she is Canadian, Alerick will often sing the Waffle Song around her, but gets angry when she doesn't know what he's talking about. He also makes fun of her for being a ginger and having a crush on Seamus Finnigan. Seamus Finnigan Seamus is often teased by Alerick, but he rarely ever notices. Mostly Alerick just throws Lucky Charms at him and laughs about him being ginger, but Alerick may also be jealous of Seamus for apparently 'getting all the ladies', but Alerick himself then said that he wouldn't want attention from the three girls he's talking about. York Romero Alerick's favorite male victim, he often gets on York's nerves by taunting him with various pastas and pizza and calling him either Mario or Luigi. York pays little to no attention to Alerick most of the time. History Alerick's mother and father, Madeline and Justin Orr (respectively) are both D-list actors who are very bad at their jobs. Madeline is a half-blood witch hailing from Scotland, while Justin is a muggle-born wizard from New Jersey; it is for this reason that they decided to expose their son to both wizard and muggle customs. When school is not in session, Alerick lives with his parents in an apartment in New York (the Bronx, to be exact), and often sneaks out using the fire escape so he can go hang out with his friends, to which Madeline and Justin don't care very much. Alerick was accepted to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of eleven. He attended for a year and a half before getting expelled after an incident involving a wand, two pickup trucks, and some very inappropriate books. His parents, not wanting him to live a life without education in magic, sent him to Scotland to live with his aunt Eliza. It took some negotiating, but Alerick eventually got accepted to Hogwarts and was sorted with the first years. He was told if he did anything wrong, he would be kicked out again without any questions asked. (The reason he wasn't expelled after his second day is because somehow, he hasn't been caught bullying anyone.) Roles in FanFictions 'The Christmas Crossover' His debut in Harry Potter FanFictions, Alerick first appeared after Fay ran into Hermione while chasing after her cat, Posie. Alerick then came storming down the hall, claiming that Posie tripped him in the hallway and threatened to hex her. He was stopped when Hermione threatened to tell on him and Draco came out and started to insult him, taking his attention off of Posie. Later, he is with the group when the part of the castle that they're at detatches from the school and gets sucked into a black hole. After that, he is in the background with the rest of the characters that were taken to another dimension, and gets brought back safely to Hogwarts with everyone else in the end. 'An Eventful Year of Roleplay 2012' In this ill-fated Fanfiction, Alerick does little to nothing that can be considered important. He appears in the Gryffindor common room with Fay, Lavender, and Cami as they are talking about Seamus, but then faints when Beta Avila comes in dressed in scanty clothing and stays unconscious until the sketch is over. He was also in a scrapped sketch where Fay, Ron, and Jeff started to murder the people who had taken them for granted. Alerick was murdered by Fay as her last victim right before the sketch was scrapped. 'Katina Eklof and the Mystery of Beta Avila ' Unlike most of the other fan characters, who all got time in the limelight in this Fanfiction, Alerick did not, for some reason. The only time he's mentioned in the Fanfiction at all is when he complains after Hermione takes their Nintendo Wii up to the girl's dormitories; his role is so underplayed, he's the only fan character (other than Cami ) not to participate in the final battle at the end. 'A Pretty Simple Guide and Stuff' Here, Alerick, like all of the other characters, got one specialized sketch just for him so that he could showcase his personality. His part begins with him throwing a baseball at the back of Fay's head while perched on top of a tree. After he asked Fay if he looked like he cared and Fay responded that she couldn't tell from where she was, Alerick began to climb down the tree, but fell and landed on his face. He awakes in the hospital wing and, after fighting with the nurse, learns that he has to be lead back to his dorm by Draco. He's very unhappy the entire way, and tells Draco to screw himself and informs him that he's an evil douche, to which Draco responds by flipping him off like usual. Other *He, along with Fay, was the first fan character to be introduced into roleplay, as well as the first male one. *His theory about him being the only 'good guy Slytherin' may just be true in this roleplay; there are only two other characters commonly roleplayed that are in Slytherin are Draco Malfoy and Nathan Golliday, so he is, in comparison, the most good guy out of the three. Category:Students at Hogwarts Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Played by Over9000Skittles Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters